harrythetestificatefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
If you need help with contributing, here's the list below: Account Issues I got banned from contributing to the wiki. How can I fix this? If you have broken our very strict rules, you may be banned from doing that. If you received a notice on your talk page telling you that you were banned, you cannot contribute until the ban is over. The notice should've explained this to you. Do not attempt to contact Wikia, as this will not affect the ban. If you decide you would like the ban to expire early, please leave a counterclaim on my talk page. If you do not know on how to leave a counterclaim, please follow these simple instructions by clicking . Once your ban has expired, don't taunt the admins. You'll end up risking another ban, including a permanent ban. Can I reset my account? At this moment it is not possible to reset your account. I forgot my password. How can I resolve this? If you have forgotten your password, click the Log In button at the top right of any page. Click the Forgot Password? button. Enter your email address associated with your account. You will then receive an email giving instructions to reset your password. Why do I have to be 13 or older to register for the site? Thanks to COPPA, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998, Wikia cannot collect information (such as an email address) from anyone under 13 without permission. The amount of paperwork and tracking required to prove the identity of the parents is substantial, and could increase costs so much as to cause Wikia to shut down. You'll find that most web sites in general have the exact same restriction. I made an edit on a page a long time ago and had a hiatus. When I wanted to edit again, I got a notice my account wasn't there. What happened? Users that have been inactive for over 6 months will be permanently banned. If you keep editing, your privilege to contribute will always be there. If that happens, notify me about the issue on my talk page. Loading Issues I cannot load any screen. How can I resolve this? If you are seeing a white screen when trying to load any page, the solution could be to update your browser. To update your browser, please go to that browser's website and download and install the latest version of your current browser. If this does not solve the issue, try clearing your cache. If it does not help, please contact your Internet Service Provider for further assistance. I keep seeing the three blue bars. Help? If you are noticing that the three blue bars remains on your screen for an extended period of time, this means one of two things: #It could mean that your computer is having difficulty connecting to Wikia's server. To solve this issue, we suggest that you please contact your Internet Service Provider and notify them of the issue. #If Wikia is experiencing a higher than normal volume of traffic, you will notice the three blue bars. In this case, please log out and log back in at a later time. It keeps saying the site is down. What do I do? If Wikia is down for a long period of time, you may need to clear the cache on your computer. In-App Purchasing Issues(iOS and Android only) I get an error when I try to make a purchase from the game. The device asks you to contact iTunes Support(iOS only) Contact iTunes support. Usually they will be able to help you with this issue. It may take a day or two before the issue is sorted between you and iTunes. http://www.apple.com/support/itunes/contact/ Purchases did not come through If Apple or Google is experiencing a high amount of traffic, you may need to wait a day for your purchase to come through. If you waited that long and it has not come through, please contact Apple/Google to resolve the issue. I purchased a new iOS device and I want my purchases onto my new device. How do I do that? If you purchased a new iOS device and if you want your purchases onto your new device, you may be able to download some of your purchases again for free. See which types of In-App Purchases you need to purchase again or can redownload for free in the table: Wiki Issues I can't read some of the pages because of the ads. Can you remove the ads? If you are unable to read a page because an advertisement keeps showing up or you keep hearing a noisy advertisement on a page, the solution is to install AdBlock Plus on your computer. If that does not help, the solution is to contact Wikia for assistance. If you are using third-party advertisement extensions, please uninstall those extensions. I tried to go to the wiki, but instead of this site I got a porn site. What do I do? What more than likely happened is that you mis-typed "harrythetestificate" or "wikia" in your web browser. Any time you misspell a domain name on the Internet, you're going to either get advertising with pop-up windows, porn, or worse, both. The only recommendation we have is that you bookmark the site in your browser to avoid typing problems like this. I tried to go to the wiki and got an HTTP error. What do I do? If you received a browser error message such as "This page cannot be displayed", then what you're likely seeing is a temporary error that can have a near infinite number of causes. The error could have happened due to a problem with your modem, your ISP, a router between your home and the wiki, or even due to the Wikia's servers being down (something they try to correct very quickly). Most error messages like this fix themselves quickly, and are more often than not impossible for us to do anything about. If you received a "500 Internal Server Error" error, the message is automatically forwarded to an administrator to determine the nature of it, but you can report the message if you see it for more than one day. I can't see the Japanese text on pages. What is the problem? If you see boxes, question marks, or other symbols instead of Japanese text, this can mean one of two things: * Your computer does not have proper rendering support to display Japanese text. * You do not have Unicode installed on your computer. Most pages that contain kanji have a banner without proper rendering support that boxes or question marks are displayed. To fix this issue, update your rendering support or install the latest version of Unicode.